Protector Galiel
Protector Galiel is a Dunmer member of the Ebonheart Pact. He is tasked with guarding the Elder Scroll of Chim with his life. Interactions Reporting for Duty Protector Galiel offers information about the mechanics of Elder Scrolls during the quest. Dialogue ;Reporting for Duty "Walk softly, warrior. You are in the presence of great power." :I'd like to learn more about the Elder Scrolls. "As well you should. All Pact soldiers should covet the Elder Scrolls. It is our destiny to control them all! The simplest understanding of the Elder Scrolls is that they are prophecies. But they are so much more than that." ::What else can you tell me about the Elder Scrolls themselves? "The scrolls contain records of all past and future events, but they cannot be read without blindness, madness, or worse! The Aedra created them, some say, but why or when is unknown." :::Why are the Elder Scrolls kept in temples? "The temples are holy places, created as housing for the scrolls, to honor and protect them. We built them upon the soil of Cyrodiil, close enough to the battlefields to bestow their blessings upon our troops." ::How do we capture the enemy's Elder Scrolls? "The Grand Warlord orders these attacks. Access to each scroll is blocked by a gate. To unlock it, both keeps protecting it must be taken away from the alliance that holds the scroll. Once the keeps are captured, the way to the temple is open." :::What then? "The Elder Scroll must be taken from its temple and brought to one of our six original keeps. Once there, it must be placed upon a scroll pedestal. Needless to say, capturing an Elder Scroll requires the cooperation of many soldiers." ::Why are the Elder Scrolls important to the Pact? "It is our destiny to control all the scrolls. Every Elder Scroll we hold grants power to all the soldiers of the Pact. This is another reason our enemies cannot be allowed to keep any of them." :::I think that's all I need to know about the Elder Scrolls. "Books in this temple contain information about the Elder Scrolls, if you wish to know more. Grand Warlord Zimmeron needs to speak with you when you're done here." ::::I'll go speak to him. If the Elder Scroll is missing: "Scourge take them! The Elder Scroll of Chim has been stolen! I can tell you of the Elder Scrolls, but you will not feel their holy presence until our scroll returns. Perhaps you can help, once you complete your training." :I'd like to learn more about the Elder Scrolls. "As well you should. All Pact soldiers should covet the Elder Scrolls. It is our destiny to control them all! The simplest understanding of the Elder Scrolls is that they are prophecies. But they are so much more than that." ::Why are the Elder Scrolls important to the Pact? "It is our sacred duty to gather and protect the scrolls. Every Elder Scroll we hold grants power to all the soldiers of the Pact. This is another reason our enemies cannot be allowed to keep any of them." Appearances * ru:Протектор Галиэль Category:Online: Dunmer Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Members Category:Online: Cyrodiil Characters